The mirror ugly
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: -Yo pienso que los morenos somos los más guapos.-... Y el espejo lo succiono, por mentiroso.


Sin comentarios. Únicamente diré que; South Park -y sus personajes, porque claramente si no digo que uso los personajes algo malo puede pasar- son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

¿Feliz, hater?, ¡¿Feliz?!

* * *

-¡Se los juro, es un espejo mágico!, ¡Me pasó las respuestas del examen!- Gritó eufórico Stan, guiando a sus más confiables amigos (entiéndase, sin Cartman) hacia un cuarto de su casa, cuya existencia, que inclusive para él, había sido desconocida... Hasta el momento.

-Eso explica el porque aprobaste, si ayer te vi jugando todo el día basquetbol.- Comento Kyle, más para si que para el resto. Él se había pasado toda la tarde y noche estudiando, dando como resultado un nueve, un simple nueve, mientras su súper mejor amigo gozaba de un diez... ¡Un diez!

-Agradece que, al menos, no aprueba por otros medios.- Agregó Kenny, parándose en cuanto los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Poco a poco, y con las señas negativas de sus amigos a los lados (por la llegada indeseada de un adulto), abrió la puerta. Cuando dicho objeto inanimado se abrió, lo único visible en todo el sitio, además de algunas ventanas, era una forma rectangular, cubierta por una manta grisácea-amarillenta.

-Este es.- Pronunció, quitando con rapidez la manta, mostrando un espejo, cuyos reflejos eran idénticos.

Los dos invitados observaron, curiosos, el espejo en cuestión. Kyle, que no era del todo susceptible a ese tipo de cosas, empezó a mirar por todos los ángulos aquel pedazo de vidrio enmarcado en madera. Por el contrario, Kenny había tenido la ciega confianza en que ese espejo era "mágico", por lo cual se dedicó a esperar la hipótesis de Kyle y la demostración de Stan.

-No me lo creo.- Soltó Kyle, retomando su lugar junto al rubio.

-Oh, vamos. Te demostrare que no miento.- Como si fuera un ritual de maniobras, el moreno se colocó enfrente del artefacto y empezó a cantar, cosa de desconcertó mucho a los dos presentes.

"Arroz con leche, me quiero casar"

"Con una viudita de la capital"

Uno, dos, tres minutos duro el silencio luego de aquel mal canto. El moreno soltó un bufido, puede que su amigo tuviese razón, además de que en el examen se sentaba junto a Wendy.

-Te lo dije.-

-¡Venga, vámonos de putas!- (Que quede claro que lo sugirió Kenny)

Y antes de que pusieran un pie fuera de la habitación... Un estruendo hizo eco en la desolada habitación, provocando un sobresalto en los tres niños. Al voltear a ver, notaron que un florero se había caído. Guiados por su curiosidad (y el miedo de que algún adulto entrara y pensara que ellos fueron los responsables) se aproximaron a limpiar el desastre.

Aunque la duda de; "¿Quién vergas tiro el florero?" Estaba presente en las tres mentes, ninguno pareció tomarle importancia, pues pudiese ser que alguno hubiera rozado la mesita lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar la caída del objeto sobre esta. O un fantasma, que era la respuesta más razonable en sus pequeñas cabezotas.

Duda despejada al escuchar una voz. Oh si. Esa voz.

-"¡Soy yo, el espejo mágico, que de alguna puta forma esta en la casa de un mocoso, en lugar de algún sitio donde se me trate con el chingado respeto que merezco!"-

La estruendosa y potente voz tomo por sorpresa al trio, el cual giro los rostros hacia aquel objeto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Kenny, que aparentemente no estaba escuchando nada.

-Fue el espejo. Les dije que era verdadero.- Contestó Stan, con una sonrisa victoriosa, a pesar del pavor que estaban teniendo sus amigos en ese momento.

-"¡En efecto, seres humanos analfabetas, cuyo cerebro esta sin el desarrollo suficiente como para tomar en cuenta lo que dije hace unos minutos!"- Si en esos momentos no se estuvieran muriendo del miedo, estarían insultando a ese "espejo" por insultarlos... Pero, como estaban por cagarse del miedo, lo dejaron seguir hablando. -"¡Debido a que hay tres, haremos esto; quien diga una mentira será absorbido hasta un sitio indefinido de forma aleatoria, por el contrario, quien diga una verdad será recompensado con un deseo!"-

Los tres se miraron de reojo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser absorbido, eso estaba claro, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de tener un deseo.

El más aventado fue Stan que, con paso firme, avanzó unos pasos frente al espejo, tragando duro.

-Yo... Yo pienso que los morenos somos los más guapos.- Dijo Stan, quitándose el gorro, mostrando un lacio y bello cabello oscuro.

Por desgracia, no fue cierto lo que dijo, a sabiendas del espejo, pues en cuanto termino la frase fue succionado sin piedad por el espejo, dejando más que aterrados a sus amigos.

Guiado por su valor (y un empujón de Kenny), Kyle decidió ser el segundo en pasar, pensando, por anticipación, su verdad y deseo.

-Yo pienso que los pelirrojos somos los mas listos.- Cerro los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Cuando se sintió seguro y sin alguna reacción del espejo abrió un ojo, volteando a ver a Kenny, quien sonrío y levanto el pulgar, en señal de afirmación.

Oh, pero...

... Al igual que Stan, esto tampoco era cierto, por crítica del espejo.

Como último recurso, Kenny avanzó, en esperanza de ser quien obtuviera el deseo y, por ende, poder pedir el deseo de recuperar a sus amigos. Tomo aire y cerró los ojos.

-Yo pienso...- Y el espejo lo succiono.


End file.
